<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Things That Couples Do by Phoebe_Snow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23602021">Things That Couples Do</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebe_Snow/pseuds/Phoebe_Snow'>Phoebe_Snow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Good Vibrations [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Flash (TV 2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Caitlin and Cisco are soul mates, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hair, Humor, Imagine your OTP, Non-Sexual Intimacy, OTP Feels, POV Barry Allen, Romance, do not argue with me okay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:09:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>853</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23602021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebe_Snow/pseuds/Phoebe_Snow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Barry catches Cisco and Caitlin in an unexpected act of intimacy.</em>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cisco Ramon/Caitlin Snow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Good Vibrations [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Things That Couples Do</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’ve read a couple of Killervibe stories that were in Barry's pov and decided to write one for myself. It’s always fun to see an outsider's take on a relationship! Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p> </p><p class="p2">Barry was poised to leave Star Labs for the night when he noticed a cell phone on the large computer desk in the cortex. At first glance, he realized it belonged to Caitlin. She usually never left any of her belongings at work. Knowing the crazy meta humans they ran into, she became quite careful about keeping her personal items close to her.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">However, life for all of Team Flash had grown increasingly more stressful ever since Savitar showed up. Everyone was feeling the strain, but Caitlin even more so, with her alter ego, Killer Frost, eager to make an appearance. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He had to shut his mind down when thinking about her because the guilt and shame for creating flashpoint would come back and those emotions wouldn’t change his mistake. All he could do was move forward and do his best to correct things.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The speedster looked at his watch. It was 10:23. Caitlin had gone home thirty minutes ago, but he had a feeling she’d still be awake. So he locked up and sped to her apartment.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Once he stood outside of her front door, he raised his hand in a fist, ready to knock, but halted when he heard a loud cry from inside her apartment. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Caitlin! Hold on!" </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He reacted instantly, phasing through the door and rushed forward to the living room ready to fight only to stop in surprise. Cisco sat on the couch and was staring at him. There was a comb in his hand and Caitlin sat on the ground between his legs. Judging from the the looks on their faces, he felt like he’d just interrupted something intimate.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">
    <em>Okay, maybe I was too hasty.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">In an effort to expel the awkwardness, he spoke. "Uhh, I heard a scream, but I guess it’s just a false alarm?" Barry furrowed his brow and stared at his friends in confusion.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Yep, there’s no danger here," Cisco replied, eyebrow raised and amusement in his tone.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Tell that to my scalp. You combed my hair too hard." Caitlin rubbed her head and gave Cisco the stink eye.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"I said I was sorry! You’ve got some tangles and I combed them as gently as I could. It’s probably because of those split ends. I think you should’ve washed your hair first."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"I'll do it tomorrow. Or you could wash it for me and give me a trim." She placed her hand on his knee and looked up at him from underneath her eyelashes.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Hmm, maybe I will...if you make it worth my while." There was heat in Cisco's gaze that Barry didn’t miss and it made him even more confused and also, uncomfortable.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Ignoring his brain's shouts to leave, he stood there and coughed. "So you're combing her hair?"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Yeah, and then, I’m going to braid it in a fishtail."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The speedster blinked a few times. That was unexpected. He knew that Cisco and Caitlin had been best friends years before he ever met them and they shared a closeness that he’d never seen in two people before. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Back when Barry and Iris were only friends, she had asked him to brush her hair a few times and he did, but he didn’t look at her with heart eyes the way Cisco did with Caitlin. There was also the matter of the flirting. Since when did they flirt?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"She can’t do it herself?" Was what Barry said before thinking about his next words. He didn’t offend either of them though. Cisco and Caitlin just looked at each other and laughed. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"I can braid my hair in a fishtail, but not well. Cisco has several girl cousins and he’s braided their hair for them sometimes, so he has better experience than me. Anyway, it always feels nice when someone is doing your hair. Very relaxing." Caitlin hummed and ran her fingers along Cisco's arm.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Barry gaped at the dreamy expressions on their faces. It was strange to see such affection between them. They hadn’t shown any signs of being a couple at Star Labs and they definitely weren’t so touchy-feely.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Well, I brought your phone. It was at Star Labs and I knew you’d be wondering where it was." He set it down on the coffee table and put his hands in his pockets.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Thanks, Barry. You saved me a trip." Caitlin smiled at him. "See you tomorrow."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Goodnight." Cisco waved at him and started working on her hair again.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Okay. Bye..." Barry furrowed his brow and walked out of the apartment, closing the door. He heard Caitlin laugh, probably at something Cisco just said to her. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Pulling out his cell phone, he sent Iris a text.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Barry: just found Cisco braiding Caitlin's hair at her apartment </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Iris: and?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Barry: they were being </span>
  <span class="s3">
    <em>really</em>
  </span>
  <span class="s2"> flirty with each other</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Iris: aaaand?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Barry: that’s not odd to you?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Iris: they’re dating, so no</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Barry: wait, are you for real??</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Iris: they’ve been together for two months, Barr</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Barry: wow, I wasn’t expecting that </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Barry: so you and I are the only ones who know, right?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Iris: I’ll see you at home</span>
  <span class="s4">😂</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Barry: omg</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments are snickerdoodles!💞</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>